Love Letter
by fallingleaves17
Summary: It was a pleasant and a normal day at the Kyodan. But just a letter made that day unforgettable for some certain members. Love letters can be dangerous.


**Yo minna! Genki desu ga? I'm back with a -Man fanfic this time. It's a one shot. Enjoy!**

 **Here's the list of the main charecters.**

 **1\. Allen Walker**

 **2\. Kanda Yuu**

 **3\. Komui Lee**

 **4\. Lenalee Lee**

 **5\. Sophie Martin (OC)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own -Man, its plot or its characters, they all belong to Katsura Hoshino.**

 **Love Letter**

It was a pleasant day at the Kyodan. Allen Walker, a fifteeen years old exorcist, had just finished exercising and walked out of his room. Like everyday, he ordered a lot of food to Jerry.

 _Like everyday,_ Kanda Yuu and Allen Walker broke into a fight. Lavi tried to calm Allen down as calming down Kanda was pointless to try. After trying for a few minutes, he gave up.

Quite unexpectedly, Allen and Kanda broke into a food fight. It wasn't an eating contest. Kanda already knew that whatever he did, he could never beat Allen. So they started throwing food at each other that barely hit them. Instead, it hit everyone in the room, resulting in everyone throwing food at each other. The situation was a total mess. Lavi barely managed to escape it and headed towards somewhere to take a bath and clean himself. He was smelling like a roasted chicken, curry, a number of whatever fish, parfait, cheese cake, soba and even garbage! Some even threw rotten tomatoes and eggs, uncooked and even alive fishes!

What wasn't like everyday was that Lenalee wasn't there to stop them. The reason behind that was that she was dragged into her new friend's room. Her name was Sophie was a new Finder at the Kyodan.

"So what is it, Shophie-san?" Lenalee questioned.

"Ano ne... I've been liking Kanda-kun for a while now. So I tried to write a love letter to him as I didn't have the courage to confess it to him directly... but was never successful..." Sofie said nervously. Lenalee looked at the room's condition which was filled with papers.

"So Lenalee-chan, can you please help me to write one?" Sophie requested.

"I certainly would, but why Kanda-kun? I mean he's good looking but his temper...''

"I'm sure he'll overcome it!"

Lenalee looked at Sophie. It was rather unbelieveable that someone could make her blush so much, as she was quite brutal and blunt.

"Hai, hai. I got it." she said, " I'll write one for you."

"Please make it annonymus."

"Why?"

"Because I don't have enough courage to..."

"Hai, hai. Got it."

 **10 Minutes Later, After the Food War was Over**

The letter was ready. Lenalee handed it to Sophie and she went to drop it to the post box (was there even need for one?!). But before she could drop it, she bumped into Allen, who had three other letters. Sophie stared at him in awe. He looked like a ghost and smelled like a rotten dead body, covered up in food, garbage, etc. She didn't ask him about it.

Quickly standing up, Sophie apolozised to Allen and picked up the letter. Neither of the two noticed that their letters had exchanged...

 **1 Minute Later**

 **With Sophie**

Sophie quickly reached the post box and was going to post the letter while she noticed that she didn't write the address. After writing it, Sophie dropped the letter and left.

 **With Kanda**

Kanda was sitting on his bed, staring blankly at the lotus, when Allen suddenly entered his room without knocking. He shifted his gaze from the lotus and looked at him.

'Shimatta. I stormed into the wrong room.' Allen thought. He stared at Kanda, who had already taken a bath. 'So fast?!'

"Moyashi? What're you doing here? And don't step into my room until you've taken a bath after that." Kanda stated.

Allen didn't answer, instead dropped all the letters on the bed as well as himsef. That pissed Kanda.

"Oi Moyashi! What the hell do you think you're doing sitting on my bed in that condition?!" he fumed.

"Shut up, BaKanda. I just stormed into the wrong room." Allen replied.

"Then get otut of here!" Kanda yelled.

"Please welcome me." Allen requested, "Well, I'm going to take a bath now, please take care of these letters."

Being that said, he walked out of the room. Kanda picked up a letter and threw it in the trash can. He picked another one up and was about to throw it in the trash can as well, but stopped when he smelt something sweet from it. Scented envelop. He opened the letter out of curosity and read it.

 _'To my love,_

 _I've been wanting to write this to you forever. At last, I had the courage to write it. I want to let you know that I've been liking you since the first time I saw you but didn't have the courage to confess it. Our distance is getting farther by time. I just think that you're so cool. My heart pounds whenever I think about you._

 _Let me make myself clear, I love you. I love you more than you can ever think. You are always on my mind._

 _From the one who loves you the most'_

Kanda was staring blankly at the letter. 'So Moyashi's getting love letter, huh?' Then suddenly a mischievious idea crossed his mind. He replaced the letter with Lenalee's shopping list she handed him for unknown reasons the other day. Kanda picked up the other letter from the trash can and tidied it.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Kanda put the letter under the bed sheet. Allen entered his room and looked at the letters. Then he looked back at Kanda. "So you didn't throw them in the trash can?'' he asked.

"I have my own business, Moyashi." Kanda said.

"Yes, blankly staring at the lotus." Allen mocked.

"Che." Kanda looked away from him, "If you have no business, then get out."

Allen did so and when he was out of his room, he opened the letter and was about to read it when suddenly he felt the urge to go to the restroom. He put it in the envelop and rushed there.

 **In Kanda's Room**

Kanda opened the letter again and stared at it. Then he held it closer as he suspected a thing about it. His eyes widened when he found out what was suspicious about it. It was written by Lenalee. Kanda couldn't believe himself. He knew that Allen and she were on good terms, but he never imagined that she could write a love letter to him. Lenalee would've just said him so if she really was in love with Allen. But the handwriting was obviously her's. So why?

After thinking for a few moments, Kanda had a mischievious idea in his head. He headed towards the branch director's room.

''Oi Sis-com!'' Kanda called out, recieving an answer from a pile of whatever it was. The papers were scattered around the room as always, so Kanda assumed that it was just a pile of garbage. But he didn't notice that it wasn't just a pile of ordinary garbage.

''Hai Kanda-kun, I'm here~" the man said in a creepy voice that sent chills down Kanda's pine. Komui Lee, the branch director came out from behind the pile with a...

Kanda stared at it in awe.

''Oi Sis-Com, what... is that...?"

''Oh this~'' Komui grinned, ''Meet my new invention, Komurin XII!''

''Komurin XII? What happened to the previous ones?'' Kanada asked.

"They were destroyed by Lenalee!" Komui started to cry.

Upon hearing Lenalee's name, Kanda remembered the business he had. He took out the letter and handed it to Komui.

''Read it." he stated. Without further questions, Komui took the letter and read it quitely. He wasn't a fool, he understood what it meant at once. But he didn't understand why Kanda was giving it to him. Komui looked deeply into it to see what was its hidden thing that made Kanda bring it to him. No sooner did he understood why Kanda brought it to him, he also fumed with anger.

''Lenalee... she wrote a love letter... to whom?'' Komui asked as he looked up from the letter, "And what's it doing with you? Are you the reciever?''

''Do you think that I would bring it to you then?'' Kanda reasoned. Komui nodded in agreement.

"Then who's it? And how did you get it?''

"It's Moyashi. He dropped it and I picked it up.'' Kanda replied.

"So Lenalee's been sending annonymus love letters to Allen-kun?!" Komui fumed with anger and jelousy, ''Ike Komurin XII! Your target is Allen Walker!''

''Proceeding to search Allen Walker." Komurin activated and ran towards the exit, breaking the wall and going through.

Komui was still fuming with anger and jelousy while Kanda stared in awe again. He wondered what would happen to Allen when he was found by Komurin. He palmed.

 **5 Minutes Later**

Kanda was back in his room. He wondered if Komurin had found Allen by then. Suddenly a postman came and handed him a letter.

Kanda opened the letter, only to find an advertisement of a drama. Henthrew it out of the window and if, then by fate, it landed straight into Sophie's hand. She looked at the back of the letter and found that the address was written by her. She opened it with fear, thinking if he just thought that it was a nuisance to him. However, what she saw was just an advertisement. But the handwriting was her's. Then she remembered her encounter with Allen. 'Must've got mixed back then!'

Sophie rushed to Allen, who had just got out of the restroom.

"Where's my letter?'' she exclaimed.

''I don't know!'' Allen replied.

''Remember when I ran in you? Our letters exchanged back then! Now give me my letter!"

''Okay, okay, calm down!.'' Allen said as he showed her his letters, ''Now which one of them is yours?''

Sophie looked at them, and her eyes fell upon a certain one. ''That one!'' she exclaimed.

Allen opened the letter, only to find a Lenalee's shopping list. ''Is this one ypurs?'' he asked.

Sophie stared at it blankly, ''The envelpo's mine... but I didn't put a shopping's list in it.''

Then Allen remembered that he had kept all those letters in Kanda's room. 'He must've done something with it!'

Allen stood up. ''Come with me!''

 **3 Minutes Later**

Kanda had just gone out of his room in order to check on Allen when suddenly the two approached him.

''Oi BaKanda! Did you do something with my lettesr?'' Allen asked.

''Iie, Moyashi, I didn't.'' Kanda said.

''Target locked on.'' a familiar robotic voice came. Allen looked at his side and palmed. Suddenly, he found himself running.

''What did I do now?!'' Allen exclaimed as he ran. Komurin chased after him and soon caught him. Komui appeared right when Allen was caught.

"What's the meaning of this?" Allen said from Komurin's grip.

"Allen-kun, you got a love letter from my Lenalee! Teme!" Komui reasoned, "Here, Kanda-kun gave this to me!"

Allen and Sophie stared at the letter in awe. Kanda was caught.

"Che."

"So it was you after all! Do you want me to get killed?!" Allen exclaimed.

"What's going on?" a famaliar voice came. They all looked to find the source of tha voice and found that it was Lenalee's.

"What's a Komurin doing here? And why has it captured Allen-kun?" she asked again.

"Oh Lenalee, have you been writing love letters to Allen?" Komui asked.

"Is it true? Have you really written a love letter to me?" Allen asked.

"No I didn't, I wrote it to Kanda-kun-"

Komui looked at Kanda in disbelief. "K-K-K-K-Kanda-kun... ? Komurin!" Komurin looked at Komui, "Your target has changed! It's Kanda Yuu!"

Komurin began to walk towards Kanda, but it didn't let Allen go. The teen was standing like a stone, without moving an inch. He was totally dumpfound after hearing what Lenalee had said. He wasn't bothered about Komurin at all because of that, giving Komurin the chance to captuer him in his grip.

Allen was also shocked to find out about that. But as they had claimed, how come the letter was with him? Sofie stood there quietly for the time with a million questions flooding through her mind. 'The letter reached its true reciever, but in such a way?' She shook her head. She was about to say something but Lenalee said before her. However, writing love letters to Allen and Kanda was forgotten after what she said.

"Huh? Nii-san, you're misunderstanding. It was for Sophie-chan." Lenalee said, causing everyone to look at her in awe, even Komurin.

"Lenalee, you what?" Allen and Kanda asked in union.

"Lenalee..." Komui stood like a stone.

"Huh?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You're lesbion?!"

"No, I'm not."

"Then why would you write a love letter to Sophie?" Allen, Kanda and Komui asked in union.

"Because I asked her to!" Sophie said, stepping in. She didn't like where it was going.

"Why would you ask Lenalee-san to write a letter to you?" Allen asked.

"Iie desu!" Sophie answered.

"Then what?" Kanda asked.

"I wasn't courageous enough to write one myself!" Sophie said, "I wanted to write one to Kanda-kun, but couldn't. So I asked her to write one for me."

"Then what was it doing with me?" Allen asked.

"Our encounter mixed the letters up." Sophie explained.

"But what's going on?" Lenalee asked.

"Exactly. Who's the writer and the reciever of the letter?" Komui interrupted. Sophie was about to explain but one more voice interrupted her, much to their fear.

"Target locked on."

They all looked behind and started running. I t was none other than Komurin XII, gone out of control and chasing after them.

"I didn't do anything this time!" Allen yelled as he ran.

"What the hell's wrong with this Komurin?!" Kanda yelled as he ran past Allen.

"Oi, don't over take me!"

"Why is he chasing after us?!" Sophie yelled. Everyone was yelleing. After all, Komurin XII was the double size of Komurin VI.

"Short circuit, maybe!" Komui yelled, though not as excitedly as the rest. He was running rather slower.

They were running as fast as they could. Sophie turned around to see the distance between Komurin and them. She was horrified to see that it was just behind them. Komurin stretched its arm out andgrabbed Lenalee. Sophie stopped.

"It took Lenalee!" she yelled, causing everyone to stop running.

"Nii-san, tasukete!" Lenalee yelled.

"Lenalee!" Allen yelled.

"I've had just enough!" Kanda exclaimed as he took out Mugen and charged at Komurin. He destroyed it and Komurin fell on the floor, crying.

"My Komurin XII-chan!" he cried out loudly.

"Shut up and stop crying, you freaking scientist!" Allen and Kanda yelled in union at Komui.

"Sou desu, Nii-san. Problems will keep continuing until you keep inventing Komurins!" Lenalee added.

"Lenalee, even you?" Komui doubled his cries.

Sophie was quiet again, summing the situation up. 'When I was going to post the letter, I ran into Allen and our letters exchanged. I then wrote the address and dropped it into the post box. Allen put the letters in Kanda-kun's room and he opened it out of curosity and resd it. Kanda-kun then exchanged it with Lena-chan's old shopping list ang gave the letter to Komui, saying that Lena-chan wrote a love letter to Allen. Komui then charged with his Komurin to find him. Then I met Allen after Kanda-kun threw the letter that he recieved out of the window and Allen took me to him. Komui-san came along with Komurin XII as he thought that Allen was the reciever of Lena-chan's aka my letter. But how did they know that Lena-chan wrote it? Maybe... the handwriting? As I thought, it wasn't a very good option. Now Kanda-kun will regect me for sure...'

All the while she was thinking, AQllen, Kanda and Lenalee had finished lecturing Komui. Sophie opened her eyes to look at them. The trio was quite exhausted.

"I'm going to my room." Kanda said as he walked past them.

Allen was about to go and take another bath. The first one was to clean himself from the mess of food, and the second one was to refresh himself and all the running. Before Allen left the scene, he stopped.

"Oh, sorry for earlier." he bowed to Sophie and said.

"Oh, no it's okay. Don't give it another thought, _Moyashi_." she teased Allen.

"Allen desu!"

"Hai, hai."

"Um, then I should be going now. Ja ne!" Lenalee said.

"Yeah, me too." Allen added.

"Okay." Sophie said to the both of them. Then she smiled and left.

'Looks like they forgot about the proposal thing.'

 **The Next Day**

Lenalee and Sophie were walking together. After walking silently for a few minutes, Sophie spoke up.

"Ano ne, Lena-chan." she said.

"What is it?" Lenalee asked.

"I was thinking of writing one more letter to Kanda-kun." Sophie answered.

"... Nani?"

"And by myself, as well!"

"... _NANI?!_

 **End**

 **So how was it? It was my first -Man fanfic, so I'm not sure how you'll like it.**

 **Anyway, ja ne! Please R &R!**


End file.
